Peel The Dark Away
by Our Wild
Summary: (2 Parts full of Jeller that can be also read separately.) PART 1: After nearly losing him she knew that, even if they still had a long road ahead of them, this night had to be different. PART 2: "He woke up by the first light of the day, finding her tangled up inside his arms…"
1. Part 1

**PEEL THE DARK AWAY  
**

"Are you OK?" – He asked worried, facing the stifling humidity of the bathroom.

"It's not mine." – She replied shortly, wanting him to close the door and leave her alone.

The vapor was heavy, she knew, the iron-smelling steam of the room forcibly filling her own lungs as well. As the hot water was peeling the dried blood off her body, she was almost drowning inside the thick, gory cloud she'd created.

It wasn't her blood.

It was just the result of an accidental explosion, the remains of their enemy's body stuck on her skin.

It was also the aftertaste of nearly losing him forever.

 _It's not his blood either_ , was the only thought she was interested in considering while washing it off.

* * *

"Nice shirt." – He chuckled quietly in the soaked sight of hers inside his old T-shirt. _She hadn't worn that for ages…_

Being back together was a challenge. Sometimes things would flow as if nothing bad had ever happened between them. Dinners, long talks, a few touches here and there, their very own peace and quiet after the long hours at work. Other times, every brick of their walls was back in place, carefully sealing them away from each other's territory.

It was these days of silence, that constant reminder of the long way they still had in front of them. The lies were gone and forgiveness had already been given, but that wandering distance would just insert itself between them and awkwardly pull them apart every so often.

It all came down to the small stuff, those private details they were both trying to overlook. Like the fact they would only make love with the lights off. Or that he'd never suggest dancing when their song was on. Or that she'd stopped wearing his old T-shirt before sleep.

Not today though.

She ignored his implicated question completely. She simply moved forward and collapsed against him, landing unexpectedly on his hug. _She hadn't done that for ages either_ ,he thought with a relieved sigh. They stayed still for a while, she straddling him on the couch and him holding her tight inside his arms, both consumed by each other's presence.

"I thought it was you." – She whispered with her face buried under his neck; her fingers framing his face and her lips tracing his pulse.

"Jane… It wasn't." – He pulled her off his chest. "It wasn't me." – He noted slowly, staring into her eyes; his thumb leaving constant caresses on her cheekbone.

"It can _never_ be you." – She stated in the most assertive way, sounding almost childish even to her own ears.

"OK." – He mouthed silently, stabilizing her moving-in-denial head with his hands. "I'm right here." – He smiled, carefully pulling her hair away from her face.

 _Good_ , she decisively brought her lips to cover his, continuing her part of the conversation through her kiss.

She was kissing him desperately, pouring her fears into his mouth, but he was responding slowly, eating each one of them confidently away. And as questions and answers were intimately placed between them, four hands found more skin in no time.

"Let them on." – She ordered out of breath, when his worn out T-shirt left her body under the full display of lights.

"I want them _on_ this time." – She replied to his confused smile, pulling him back against her.

"I need to see you."

* * *

 _ **Maybe a little shorter than our previous stories, but we still hope you liked it! Any thoughts?**_


	2. Part 2

**A/N:** _**This story wasn't supposed to have a Part2, but a friend helped us get inspired. Hope you'll like this.**_

* * *

 **PEEL THE DARK AWAY**

 **(LAYER 2)**

He woke up by the first light of the day, finding her tangled up inside his arms. They had collapsed on the couch the previous night, but when it became too cold for the exposed skin, he'd taken them both to their bed. _Perfect_ , he thought as his hand moved to the small valley of her waist, making her back arch instinctively to find his chest.

She opened her eyes in displeasure when, seconds later, he pulled his torso away, breaking their contact. _Had it become too much for him?_ It was so early in the morning that her thoughts weren't making much sense, but the scenery was quite the addition to their current state. That, she knew. She had dived straight into older habits the previous evening and although he'd followed more than willingly, she couldn't help but wonder if the morning intimacy was still part of their recipe. _Maybe they should just give it some time…_

He left a tiny kiss right below her shoulder. And then another one at the nape of her neck. And a third one, closer to his first spot. And when his lips started their journey down her back, trailing her spine and kissing her worries away, she finally shifted in contentment.

"This is nice." – She gave him her approval, feeling his arm snaking to the front of her body.

"Yes, it is." – He mumbled with a raspy voice, his mouth still occupied on her skin. "Guess I should scare you more often…" – He chuckled in her ear, before his next kiss was pressed on her jaw, receiving a loving elbow to his stomach in response.

"Talk to me." – He almost pleaded, when she turned and wrapped herself tightly around him; her mind clearly miles away.

 _Losing him was not an option_ and it might had taken her a couple of months and an attempt on his life to concretely realize it, but the images of their latest mission were still triggering her instincts. Her arms circled his body as if his warmth could actually erase the disturbing memories, while her strong hold kept him possessively on her.

"Will I need a safe-word?" – Lighting the mood was always a better approach, especially when her thoughts had taken her into some darker place.

"Hey." – He smiled when she looked up at him. "I'm not going anywhere, OK?" – He kissed her lips good morning.

"What if I want to run away?" – She rattled it out, trapping his next breath inside his throat.

Their life had become a crazy rollercoaster, costing her almost everything she'd ever loved. Roman was constantly testing her emotional limits and the rest of the dangers they were dealing with was another daily reminder of the things she could lose forever. And then there was Avery. That pivotal addition to her reality and one of the reasons she wouldn't hesitate giving up and playing it safe.

"Let's run away." – She rephrased her wish, refusing to accept that he could possibly believe she meant by herself.

"Baby, you know I hate climbing!" – He laughed relieved; his own joke more of a sedative than a reply. He needed to breathe before addressing her actual question.

"Kurt, I'm serious." – And although he knew she couldn't just ignore the chaos and leave everything behind, her eyes were telling him another story.

"What if we can't win this?" – She sighed her exact fear the minute his hand covered her cheek. – "What if we'll keep messing our lives and those of the ones we love up? I'm just so… tired. Of fighting, of being scared, of letting people down, of losing _you_ …"

"I know." – He cut her off with a sudden kiss. "I know…" – He kept caressing her body.

"But there are people counting on us. So, even if we can't win this, we still need to try, remember?" – He spoke the thoughts she was intentionally suppressing.

"So… shut up and fight?" – She gave in on both his words and touches, pressing her smile on his lips.

"Pretty much."

"You _would_ follow me though?" – She interrupted the new wave of seduction he'd freshly started.

"Even if I had to stay vegan for the rest of my life." – He whispered right next to her ear, receiving the most enjoyable laugh of satisfaction for a reply.

"What?" – He pulled back pretentiously offended. "I thought humor was my strong suit!"

"Well, kissing me is even stronger."

* * *

 _ **Still small, but... any thoughts?**_


End file.
